


Rainy Nights at the Beach House

by vivilove



Series: Beach House [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousins, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Theon had started this stupid game but what else is there to do at the beach during a thunderstorm especially when the power is out but hang out in Robb’s room drinking cheap liquor and playing stupid games like Truth or Dare?Jon opted for Truth. Maybe he should’ve taken the Dare.





	Rainy Nights at the Beach House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedMandaPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMandaPanda/gifts).



> A little smuttiness for RedMandaPanda to hopefully brighten your day :)

Four days at the Starks’ beach house and it had rained nearly every day. The forecast for the remainder of the week wasn’t promising. Jon would’ve whined over how boring it had been…except it hadn’t been boring. _Not at all_.

The group sitting on the floor stared at him by the light of the flashlight illuminating the ceiling giving a soft light to the room and waited for his response. But to admit the truth would mean death and Jon did not long for death. Not when Sansa might come crawling into his bed again in the dead of night. Not when Sansa might tug on his hand to indicate that he should take a pass when everyone else was heading out to watch ‘Guardians 2’ again at the crappy little theater in the run-down seaside mall. Not when Sansa might wear her bikini around the beach house all day even though there was zero chance of her getting to swim just so he could finger her and suck on her tits in the guest bathroom when they happened to be the only two people on the third floor.

Theon had started this stupid game but what else is there to do at the beach during a thunderstorm especially when the power is out but hang out in Robb’s room drinking cheap liquor and playing stupid games like Truth or Dare?

Jon opted for Truth. Maybe he should’ve taken the Dare.

“How long has it been since a girl’s gone down on you?” Theon repeated.

“Ummm…” Jon said hoarsely before making a show of clearing his throat.

He scratched his head and looked towards the ceiling as though he were trying to recall something he couldn’t precisely remember. But he could remember. He knew that answer in an instant. He made the mistake of looking over at Sansa. He gave his bewitching cousin a pleading look. She smirked and winked at him. He couldn’t stop staring at her lips, those pink lips with freshly applied lip gloss that Jon knew tasted like cherries. Those particular lips, which were often issuing pert comments in the mornings, had been wrapped around Jon’s cock last night. Which he would not admit, not now…not ever with Robb in the room.

Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat had said the five young adults could have the beach house for the week as soon as their exams were done. They’d piled into Robb’s sedan and drove down four days ago. Sansa had surprised him by coming to his room that first night.

Jon had the attic room. He preferred the privacy even if it was the hottest room in the house normally. But this week with the rain, it’d been tolerable. _More than tolerable_.

“What are you doing?” he’d asked when he’d felt the bed dip and his cousin climb in next to him. He could tell it was her. He could smell the light citrusy fragrance of her shampoo along with the cocoa butter lotion she rubbed on those long, long legs. She hadn’t replied. She’d just locked her lips on his and proceeded to rub his cock through his underwear. “Sansa, what the fuck?” he’d asked pushing her hand away.

“I’ve seen the way you watch me, Jon. Your eyes are always following me. I noticed it last August when we were here with everyone,” she’d said before leaning close to his ear and nipping at it softly. “Do you have any idea how sexy it makes me feel to know you’re looking at me like that?” Jon had thought he’d done a pretty good job last August of hiding what he felt for Sansa. He’d thought wrong. _I guess that’s why Arya kept punching me and telling me to stop with the heart eyes and being all weird and gross_. “Lots of guys look at me but none of them look at me the way you do, Jon,” she said. “Are you telling me you don’t want this? If you don’t want it, I’ll leave. But I think you do,” she had finished as she nipped at his lips.

She had him there. Fuck, yes...he wanted this. He’d fantasized about it for a while now. “But we’re cousins,” he’d protested weakly as a final nod to his conscience all while his traitorous hands started gliding up and down her naked back.

“We are,” she’d agreed. “Does that mean I should leave then?”

He hadn’t responded. He’d just kissed her…and then rolled her to her back and got on top of her, causing Sansa to squeal loudly. He’d put his hand over her mouth and they’d both stared at each other with wide eyes for a minute listening for any sounds of the others stirring. Then, they had both grinned and started sniggering.

“Don’t leave. I don’t want you to leave,” he’d said breathlessly when their giggles subsided.

“I won’t. Not yet,” she’d replied.

That first night had been amazing. Every night since then had been amazing. And, Jon couldn’t complain about the rainy weather at the beach one bit. Well, if it had been sunny maybe the others would’ve gone outside some more or maybe he would’ve enjoyed sitting on the beach and watching Sansa stroll along the shore in her bikini with the safety of his sunglasses shielding the intensity of his gaze from Robb.

“Quit stalling, Jon. How long? Months ago?” Robb asked shining the flashlight in his eyes.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to admit that he’s never had a girl blow him before,” Theon cackled.

“Fuck you,” Jon said. _Try last night, asshole_. “It’s, uh…been six months, I guess.”

“Six months?” Theon scoffed. “I thought you were seeing that girl at school…whatshername?”

“No, that ended months ago. Can we move on now?” he asked testily ready to have the spotlight, both figurative and literal, turned away from him.

Sansa snickered at his lie but everyone assumed she was just amused at his answer. “My turn,” she said.

“Fine. Truth or Dare?” Robb asked turning the light and attention on his little sister.

“Dare,” Sansa said.

“Kiss someone in this room,” Theon said at once.

“Theon!” Robb protested.

“With tongue,” Theon continued as his shit-eating grin widened.

Theon thought he was such a clever shit. _Well, maybe he is a bit_. Theon, Robb and himself were the only guys in the room. Margaery was the only other girl. Theon had to figure that between himself, her brother and her cousin, Sansa would likely choose him…or Margaery. Jon wanted to vomit at the thoughts of watching Sansa kiss Theon. She could choose Margaery though. Maybe Theon figured either way he was a winner there. Jon couldn’t exactly deny that watching the girls kiss would be preferable to watching Sansa stick her tongue in Theon’s mouth. Margaery was Robb’s girl though so he wasn’t sure if Robb would be okay with that or not.

“You are absolute swine, Greyjoy,” Robb said disgustedly.

Theon was laughing loudly and nodding in agreement until Sansa said, “Fine. I’ll kiss Jon.”

“What?!” he squeaked.

“What?!” Robb and Theon squawked at the same time.

“Well then…go, Sansa,” Margaery chuckled as she nodded her approval.

Sansa uncrossed those long, long legs that weren’t a bit covered by her short shorts and stood, holding out her hand to him. Jon took her hand and joined her standing in the middle of the circle. He licked his lips. His palms were sweaty…actually, all of him was suddenly feeling a bit sweaty. He had not been this nervous over a kiss since puberty. But when he stared into her blue eyes, he knew he wanted to kiss her…just not here.

“Must it be here or can we have privacy?” Sansa asked Theon.

“Here,” Theon said grumpily, pissed that his plan had not worked out as he had hoped.

“No…no way. Game’s over,” Robb announced as he leapt to his feet and came to stand between them. “Time for bed. Everybody out.”

“Me, too?” Margaery asked.

“No, not you,” he responded with a smile.

Once the three of them were in the hall, Sansa flashed him an enigmatic smile and went into her room.

“Were you really going to kiss your cousin?” Theon asked.

“Uh…sure. It’s just a kiss.”

“Uh-huh,” Theon said. He was scrutinizing him now and Jon felt the back of his neck getting hot. “It’s early. Wanna go have a few more shots with me downstairs?”

“Nah. The power’s still out. I’ll, uh…just catch up on some sleep. Thanks.”

He went up to his attic room and waited. He couldn’t go to Sansa’s room. Robb and Margaery were on one side and Theon was on the other. Maybe he could’ve gone there but he liked the sounds Sansa made when she came and he didn’t want her to feel like she had to keep it down.

It felt like hours had passed when the door finally clicked open. It’d been about 40 minutes but time moves slowly when the power’s out and it’s dark and there’s nothing to do but think about the red-haired siren you’re hoping will come and see you soon. Jon sat up in bed at once. He heard her turn the lock and, damn, if his heartrate didn’t double. With the power was still out, it was darker than normal in his room. But he had memorized the sound of her footfalls across the attic floor by now and he would almost swear he could already smell her citrusy fragrance. His cock was hard, nearly painful, with the anticipation.

“I didn’t get to follow through with my dare,” she said in a teasing tone.

He heard the sound of clothing being removed. Her t-shirt whispered over her head, she unzipped her shorts and he could hear them drop to the floor. God, he was practically panting with need.

“Yeah…we should probably follow through with that now then,” he said eagerly as he threw the sheet back and tossed his boxers to the floor.

She climbed up over him from the foot of the bed. He grasped her hips and pulled her down towards him. Even in the dark, she was like his missing puzzle piece and there was very little fumbling. He rubbed the head of his cock against her slick folds right before she sank down to envelop him with a sigh.

Sansa’s nails lightly raked his chest as she started rocking her hips. Jon put his hands on her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs and index fingers before leaning forwards to capture one and then the other in his mouth. Sansa moaned and moved faster over him, causing him to lose his focus on her breasts since her slippery, hot cunt wrapped around his dick so tightly kept distracting him.

“I don’t want this to end,” he whispered.

“It won’t…not yet.”

He moved his hands to her hips and started thrusting up into her nearly wild with need and barely able to sustain any rhythm.

“Sansa…” he grunted in an embarrassingly short amount of time, “I’m about to…”

She didn’t say anything but he felt her hand reach for one of his at her hips and lead it to her clit. He rubbed her deftly and heard her breath hitch.

“Yes…” she hissed. “Don’t stop.”

He didn’t…not until she shook and tightened up around him and cried his name. Then, he had both hands at her hips to pound into her a time or two more before he cried hers.

“Fuck…Sansa,” he said softly afterwards. He dropped kisses on her shoulders and held her close. “What are we going to do? After this week and…”

“Shhhh…” she said laying a finger to his lips. “We’ve still got a few more rainy days left here. Let’s think about that later.”


End file.
